Demon From Above
by HolyMistress
Summary: Response to heartphelia's challenge. AU. In order to live again and leave the land crowded with herbivores, Hibari Kyouya is given a mission. To make one Sawada Tsunayoshi fall for someone. If he fails. Hell awaits him.


**Title:** Demon From Above**  
Response to challenge by:** heartphelia**  
Pairing(s):** 1827**  
Guideline(s):** Tsuna can't know Hibari's true objective and Hibari can't know Tsuna must be loved back.  
**Warning(s):** Shonen-ai, violence  
**Summary:** AU Hibari died and went to Heaven. Of course he hates crowd and wants to go back to earth and starts creatig problems in Heaven. So the 'guys in charge' make a deal with him: he must go to earth and make a boy, Tsuna, fall in love with someone and be loved back by that person. If he does it, he'll get revived, if he fails, he goes to hell.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. Nor do I own the summary or guidelines.  
**Notes from authoress:** So, yeah. I took up three challenges. Finished two and this will be the last one. Then, I'm going to be working on another story I've been thinking of doing. Until I can actually put it all on paper or something, I'll hopefully be updating Opposites Attract. Oh, and once again, the guidelines and summary belong to heartphelia. I just took it from the post she made.

* * *

Heaven was supposed to be a peaceful place. But ever since their new addition three days ago, it was anything but peaceful. A young maiden stared out the window of the castle, a beautiful pair of feathered white wings growing out of her back. She wore a pure white, long sleeved dress and a frown marred her pretty, pale face. Turning, the female looked at the one sitting on the crystal throne near her.

"Is this really a good idea?" she questioned, voice soft and light. It was obvious she had great respect for the being before her.

"I know very well what he is capable of," a booming voice sounded, echoing in the near empty chamber. "But I believe this will be good for him." The maiden looked doubtful and was about to say so when the grand doors banged open. She snapped her head toward the doors and flinched at the man standing in the entrance but remained firm. "Ah, you have come."

"Hm," the male grunted, obsidian black eyes cold and uncaring, and stepped into the chamber. His footsteps rang ominiously, stopping only when he was a few meters away from the throne. In an instant, the female by the window swiped her right hand downward. Diamond white eyes glowed with power as a crystal cage suddenly appeared, imprisoning the male inside. He stared at the crystal with slight interest before smirking. Raising the tonfa in his hands, the man shattered the cage with a single swing.

"Rosalina," at the sound of her name, the winged being stiffened before slowly relaxing. She frowned at the dark man and twitched when he sent her a discreet smirk. The two returned their attention to the throne though, as the being sitting there cleared his throat. "I apologize for her actions. You have built up quite a reputation for yourself, Hibari Kyouya."

"Get to the point," Hibari demanded curtly, staring up unblinkingly at the other. Rosalina glared at him, tempted to drive a crystal spike through his body at seeing such disrespect being shown. He ignored her.

"I have a proposition for you," the voice began and Hibari narrowed his eyes. "You wish to return to Earth, correct?" Rosalina twitched as she restrained herself. "I will allow you to return if you complete a task for me." Hibari's eyes suddenly sparked with interest. This place was much too crowded for his liking and filled to the brim with herbivores. "If you would, Rosalina."

The female hesitated for a second, seeming torn. Glaring at Hibari, she raised a hand and drew a circle in the air, leaving a trail of blue smoke. The space the smoke surrounded sparked and flickered with what seemed like electricity before an image appeared.

"This is your assignment," she explained rather reluctantly. "His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. A human on Earth, currently living in Japan." Rosalina moved to stand beside it and glanced at the image. She immediately felt a pang of guilt but continued. "You are to make him fall in love. If you fail, you will be sent to Hell. You have a year to complete this task."

There was a long, tense silence as Hibari stared at the image. Rosalina resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably. She looked at the picture again, taking in the boy's features. He looked so small, innocent, and delicate. It was like placing a snake in the cage of a rabbit. He would be eaten alive. But she couldn't interfere. Rosalina gently bit her bottom lip, worried eyes turning toward Hibari. He had an unreadable look on his face and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

For what seemed to be an eternity, Hibari's mouth morphed into a smirk and his eyes locked with hers. Rosalina felt her insides run cold at the glint in his eyes.

She silently prayed from the young Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Authoress' End Notes:

And so, there you have it. The prologue. Or first chapter. Whatever you want to call it. Hope you all enjoy. If you have something to say, say it. Also, I'm not sure when I'll update this but I'm hoping to finish this up before summer. It seems like a long way from now but trust me. It isn't.

Good-bye.


End file.
